Examples of the electronic apparatus including a mechanism for modulating a waveform of an input or output signal to or from an electronic circuit encompass a display device such as a liquid crystal display device.
Generally, a display device includes, as illustrated in FIG. 9, a display panel 1001 and a control substrate 1002 for driving and controlling the display panel 1001. The display panel 1001 has a so-called driver monolithic structure in which, on a glass substrate 1101 that is a transparent insulating substrate, a pixel region 1102, a gate driver circuit 1103, a clock signal wiring 1104, and a power supply wiring 1105 are integrally formed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The display device further includes source driver circuits 1107 for driving a source signal wiring (not illustrated) of the display panel 1001, the source driver circuits 1107 being provided separately from the display panel 1001.
The control substrate 1002 is connected to the source driver circuits 1107 to drive and is configured to control the source driver circuits 1107 and also the gate driver circuit 1103.
Accordingly, a clock signal is supplied to the clock signal wiring 1104 from the control substrate 1002 via the source driver circuit 1107. Analogously, power is supplied to the power supply wiring 1005 from the control substrate 1002 via the source driver circuit 1007.
In order to, for example, modulate a waveform of an input or output signal to evaluate the influence of the signal whose waveform is modulated, one considerable option is that a signal generator 1003 for supplying the control substrate 1002 with a signal whose waveform has been modulated is used to modulate a waveform of an input or output signal to or from the display panel 1001 of the display device, as illustrated in FIG. 9. Alternatively, another considerable option is that a capacitance for modulating a waveform of an input signal or output signal is additionally provided to the control substrate 1002. FIG. 10(a) illustrates an equivalent circuit in a case where the signal generator 1003 is used, and FIG. 10(b) illustrates an equivalent circuit in a case where a capacitance 1004 is additionally provided to the control substrate 1002.